


Snap

by itsmadeofgold



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Kradam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmadeofgold/pseuds/itsmadeofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/"><b>ontd_ai</b></a> drabble meme prompt:  <i>Magazine exec Adam is in need of a second male model for a shoot (other guy didn't show), so he looks over at his assistant Kris and says do it. But once Kris is doing the shoot - Adam realizes he wants to end the shoot and keep Kris for himself. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap

"OK. Emergency change of plans," Adam said, pulling his phone down from his ear and turning to Kris, who looked up from his clipboard with a confused expression, peering over the top of his glasses. "I need you to go into that dressing room and put on the outfit you find in there."

"I'm sorry?"

"Jake isn't going to make it. He's snowed in on the East Coast and the agency doesn't have anybody else to send me. Today is the only day Nathan is available for a month and I've got deadlines, and this shoot is happening _today._ "

Kris still didn't understand. He stood staring at Adam, his mouth hanging open.

"You're cute. You'll do," Adam said, cocking one eyebrow and gesturing toward the dressing room again.

"Uh," Kris said, suddenly blushing. "I'm not a model. I don't think I can, uh." He shook his head, flustered.

Adam took a step closer, placing one hand on the back of Kris's neck and leaning in to speak to him gently.

"Hey," he said. "Remember that job description you signed when I brought you on as my assistant?"

"Yeah..."

"Consider this _other duties as assigned._ " He began leading Kris toward the dressing room. "It'll be fine, I promise," he said, closing the door behind Kris, then quickly wheeling to head back and check the set one more time. He barely glanced at Kris when he emerged from the dressing room in costume, instead simply spinning him by the shoulders and pointing him toward makeup, jabbering about how it would have to be "good enough" and how they'd put most of the focus on Nathan and they'd work something out and it would be OK.

He thought his assistant was cute, but not _model_ cute. He was mostly just desperate for a body that would fit that costume, and Kris happened to be the perfect size. Beyond that, his mind was working feverishly to think of ways to make the concept work with a complete non-professional playing one of the parts. Adam was used to projecting an image of control - and he continued to do so now - but he was internally wringing his hands and praying this wouldn't be a disaster.

Finally both boys were dressed, made up, coiffed and ready to start. Nathan took his place, wearing loose-fitting white linen pants with a gauzy white shirt over it, open and billowing. He was blonde, with blue eyes and pink lips and the kind of face that had likely gotten him everything he'd ever wanted his entire life. He was playing the role of _good_ in today's shoot. A modern-day angel, pure as the driven snow, etc. If Jake had been here he would've been _evil_ , playing the part of the nasty sex-obsessed fiend that was trying (and, per the concept Adam had written up himself, succeeding) to defile sweet Nathan. As it was, Adam was thinking maybe they could just have Kris in the background, maybe just a hint of bad, like maybe the angel was considering something, then they wouldn't have to focus on Kris at all; it could be more about internal struggle or temptation or... or...

Kris walked out onto the set - a lush, red velvet couch surrounded by pure white walls and floor - and turned to look at Adam. He shrugged his shoulders and held his hands up in a gesture that said "where do you want me?" Adam's mouth fell open and for a moment he forgot how to close it.

Kris's costume consisted of a pair of black leather pants and a black harness cris-crossing over his chest. Adam was very familiar with the costume, having picked it out himself, but somehow his brain had just not stopped to wonder what his cute-but-not-model-cute assistant would look like wearing it. He had not stopped to wonder what Kris's chest looked like - that it might be slim but muscular, surprisingly defined and disarmingly creamy and smooth against the black of the straps. He hadn't stopped to imagine his shy-but-adorable assistant's slightly curvy hips peeking out of the top of those pants. He had not imagined Kris's face in the makeup scheme he had himself consulted on with their artist - deeply colored lips and heavily lined eyes taking him from cute to dramatic, adorable to sexy.

He had not thought ahead to imagine that the image of temptation he had envisioned for this shoot could be so _utterly_ tempting, maybe even moreso for the fact that this non-model, this nervous, sweet little thing in badboy gear was playing the role.

"Um," Adam finally said. "Why don't you, uh... Nathan? Lay back on the couch, please. Kris, why don't you... stand behind it and look down on him. Can you do... can you try to do something kind of sexy and menacing? Show me a sneer."

Adam backed off the set to stand next to the photographer as Kris took his spot behind the couch. As Nathan lay down, one arm flung back behind his head, Kris looked down over him; the men made eye contact and Nathan - a true professional - immediately opened his eyes wide and put on a look of fear and anticipation, his lips wet and slightly parted. As Kris looked at him, he licked his lips, clearly as drawn in by Nathan's angel face as many before him had been, and somehow found his character. When his eyes seemed to darken as his eyebrows pulled together and his red lips pulled into a predatory smirk, Adam caught his breath.

Who needed models when you had hidden sexpots doing your budget spreadsheets for you?

The photographer began clicking away beside Adam as Adam called out directions. He had Kris reach down over the back of the couch and run his hands over Nathan's chest. Nathan threw his head back, exposing his neck, and Kris leaned toward it with intent to bite on his face without Adam having to direct him. Then Adam had Kris come around and kneel in front of Nathan's prone body, run his hands under his open shirt, throw it back over his shoulders, nuzzle into his neck, lick at his ear and eventually kiss him, all while the photographer circled them, getting them from every angle. Adam's voice grew increasingly hoarse as he called out what the boys' next moves should be, growing almost ashamed of himself as the litany of things he called out became less about getting the shot, creating a concept, and more about things he wanted to see Kris do.

"Kris," he said. "Bite Nathan's neck. Good. Stay there. Now move lower, bite his chest. Mmmm... OK, yes. Put your hand low on his hip, low enough to be suggestive. That's good, Nathan, arch into it... Kris, pull back a little and let us see your tongue. Now give us a sneer, show some teeth. Perfect, yeah... oh, yeah, that's great. Now get up on the couch and straddle him, Kris. Start with your hands on his chest, just like that... great, that's great. Dig your fingers in a little. Nathan, lick your lips. Look at Kris. I want to see fear but also hunger, OK? Perfect. Kris... lean down and kiss him. Make it dirty. Just like... oh, god. Yeah, just like that," he had to stop for a moment and take a breath. He made a show of clearing his throat and taking a drink of water, like calling out direction had parched him, when really he had been stunned by the good work Kris's tongue was doing, and surprised by the sudden fierce desire to kick Nathan off the couch and take his place.

"That's great, guys, really great. Nathan, can you slip your hands under Kris's straps? Yeah, pull him in to you now. You give up, he wins... he's... yeah, just like that. Now push back, bring your head up, good, good. Sit up a little, push back into him. Kris, push Nathan's shirt all the way off. Dig your hands into him. Nathan, is it OK if he scratches you a little? Yeah, do that. Great."

Adam was silent then for a few moments and just watched them as they attacked each other, more than satisfied with the pictures they were getting and yet completely _unsatisfied_ because he felt like his pants were about to bust open and he wasn't sure what to do about the fact that he now badly, badly wanted to take his assistant home and nail him to the wall. That would be completely inappropriate, wouldn't it? Would it be really, really bad for him to wait until they were alone and bend Kris over that couch... yes. Yes, that would be bad. He shook his head vigorously and watched as Kris leaned back on the couch, Nathan now leaning over him and taking control. Adam wondered which side of the power coin Kris preferred... if he minded a little manhandling. If he would like it for Adam to pick him up and flip him over on a bed, get him just the way he wanted him and then... wait, no. Can't do that. The office ink and all that.

"OK guys," Adam said, clearing his throat again. "Great job. Um, really great job. OK, I want to end with kind of a full-circle moment, so Nathan, could you bite Kris for me? Kris, yeah, stay where you are... throw your arm up like Nathan had it in the beginning. Mmm hmmmm. When Nathan bites you I want you to..." and then Nathan did it, and it didn't seem to be for-camera at all, as Kris's lips pulled back to reveal his teeth as his eyes fluttered shut and a low moan started in his chest and rumbled out his mouth. Kris's hips bucked up, and then he brought a hand up to place on the back of Nathan's head, holding him there like he didn't want him to stop.

 _FUCK,_ Adam thought, his head spinning as his dick twitched. When it finally ended and Kris's hips settled back on the couch, Nathan sat up and Kris sighed, a smug little smile on his lips.

"Oooh-kay," Adam said, his face flush. "I guess that's a wrap. Good... good work everybody."

Nathan petted Kris on the head once before walking away, seemingly unfazed by the whole thing. He smiled at Adam as he walked past, then went straight into the dressing room to change. The photographer began tearing down his gear and putting it away, the lighting guys setting about disassembling their set-up. Kris stayed on the couch, reclined, smiling. He seemed very pleased with himself, like a day spent making out with a model was just about the best way to earn a day's pay he could think of.

Probably there aren't many better ways, Adam thought as he watched him.

Adam strode toward the couch and kneeled down in front of Kris.

"Well," he said. "That was surprising."

"Did I do alright?" Kris said.

"More than alright," Adam said, breathing a little more heavily than he would've liked as he looked at Kris's lips, now red more from vigorous use than lipstick, curved up in a truly tempting little grin. He continued chanting _office ink, office ink, office ink,_ in his mind, but that didn't seem to help as it just made him imagine bending Kris over his desk at work. "You were... great. I gotta say you took my breath away a little bit. I didn't know you had it in you."

Kris snickered. "I didn't really, either. It felt good, though. I feel a little high right now. Do I have to get up? I just want to lay here." Adam wasn't sure if Kris knew just how tempting a sight he was right now, but he had a feeling that maybe he did. The little shit.

"No," Adam said softly. "You don't have to get up."

"Good." Kris closed his eyes and let his head roll back. Adam's breath hitched as his eyes caught on the blooming red bite on Kris's neck.

"Hey," Adam said. "Would you ever consider modeling... as like a career? I'd love to put you in some more shoots."

"I hadn't really thought about it," Kris said, eyes still closed.

"Maybe you should," Adam said. "I could help you find other work, too."

"What are you trying to say?" Kris said, opening his eyes and looking at Adam with a smirk. "Don't you want me to be your assistant anymore?"

"No," Adam said seriously. "I don't."

Kris's smile fell.

"As long as you're my assistant I can't... I mean, I shouldn't. Um."

Kris propped himself up on one elbow, his eyebrows knit together as he watched Adam struggle with his words. Then, suddenly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against Adam's, but didn't move. He was just testing. Adam was momentarily stunned, but when he finally reacted it was decisively; he brought his hands up to the back of Kris's head and pulled him in, breathing in deep as he parted his lips and invited Kris to do the same. Finally Kris did, his tongue peeking out to meet Adam's, and before he knew it they were a mess of arms and legs and lips and tongue, hanging half-on and half-off the couch.

"I quit," Kris said in a breath, when they broke apart momentarily.

"Good," Adam said, and dove into Kris's neck.  



End file.
